seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 9
Back on the navy battleship, the battle had reached a stalemate. Kent's Gear Golem withstands against Riker and his attacks. The large holes created have started to sink the ship. Thinking about ideas Rosa decided to borrow Kent's. "Newgate!! I need to borrow a move." Her plants stopped what they were doing and rushed back to her, wrapping themselves until a large mandrake made out of vines and Venus fly traps appeared. She kicked Caramel onto the island and jumped off the ship,growing in size from the seaweed. Caramel, flying, looks at the giant seaweed monster, and gulps. "Oh crap." The seaweed monster slams him on the ground. Beta, shocked, says "WHAT DEVIL FRUIT IS THAT?!" "The Eco Eco no Mi, grants full control over all plants." Said Jericho fending off Lester. "I memorized them so when I find a fruit I like I might eat it." He head buts Lester and before he falls Lester kicks him up. The battle between Riker and Kent was still going. The ship was nearly destroyed. Rikers attacks started to crack parts of the golems armor. Kent repaired each crack and dent as quickly as possible from the inside, changing him body parts along the way. From hands to blades, drills, or hammers. "YOU DAMN... No." Riker put his hand up, and looked at Lester. "Lester, stop." Lester, about to kick Jericho, and stopped. He transformed back into a human. Caramel, back flipping, from the land, was on the boat. "Captain?" "We came here, because we got a message. A book, telling us of a man, who will destroy me, if I don't kill him now. Tell me... Kent? Is this man here... Chrono?" The gear golem dismantles itself and Kent is standing in a pile of rusted gears and various metals. "Yeah. He brought us here." He trudges through the junk to get to the deck. "Before we discuss this more, I want to get off this ship." Raion, holding off Terry, "It's nice to know you guys stopped fighting but ya mind?" He sent out a quantum energy wave into Terry. He dodges it, and quickly appears behind him and knocks him down into the broken ship. "Supē Supē no Planetary Destruction. JUPITER!!!" A large silver energy ball began to rise through the cracks of the ship. An enraged Raion held it with destructive intentions. "I surrender." Terry puts his hands up, and smiles. Raion, shocked, stops the charge, and screams "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Well, with Chrono around, I think Chrono is the major problem here." Raion, scowling, says "Why don't I believe you?" "Because I'm the world greatest liar. Watch. I am a pirate named Shelly, and I look like a bear, with a tutu on, and us performing mime tricks." "Okay, I almost believed that. What about those two?" Tack and Brog stop fighting, both hearing what the group said, and Tack says "Truce?" "Deal. But after killing him, I'll kill you!" "Okay." Looking around, Kent says "Pirates and Marines...." He shakes his head. "Never thought this day would come..." Everyone jumps off the ship and Jericho brings the frozen Swizzz. "What do we do with him? He's stuck like this." "Put him in the water for a few seconds, devil fruit powers are weak to water." Jericho drops Swizzz into the shallow end of the ocean and he springs up. "Where am I?! Marines!!" He gets up to his feet and turned his arms into blades. "Calm down, we are on the same side.....for now." Assured Jericho. The seaweed golem fell apart and Rosa stood in the marsh. "Newgate, that move takes a lot of energy....I might need it again." She pats his shoulder and hoist herself out the seaweed. She grabs a piece and puts it against her blood wound. "Next time, Caramel. I will kill you." She goes the seaweed around her leg. "I'll be waiting." Smirked Caramel. Kent, Raion, and Jericho go aboard the Attack Pirates ship. Shocked by the damage they've taken, Raion let out a loud yell. He examined the ship, looking for the crew. Seeing the old Hiroka, mistaking her for someone else he asked. "Hey old lady, where is our crew?" She looked up at him. "Raion? Is that you?" Her voice was scratchy and quiet. "Yeah?.....do I know you?" "Yes, you idiot. I'm Hiroka." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!" Caramel looks at the old lady, and says "We don't need her. She's going to be a load. My advice, kill her." Kent, gets angry, and says "NO WE WON'T!" "Well then, how can she be useful to us?" "When she turns young, she'll kick ass!" "I'll take your word for it, unless Riker orders her death..." Caramel looks at Riker, and Riker shakes his head. Caramel grabs a knife, and stabs Hiroka in the head. Kent turns his arm into a giant axe, but see's Hiroka is uninjured. Caramel is rolling on the ship, laughing. "HAH! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BETRAY YOU! OH DEAD LORD, IT'S HILLARIOUS! YOUR OWN EYESIGHT AND TRUST IN PEOPLE WERE BETRAYED! HAHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Raion and Jericho hold onto Kent as he goes on a rampage, "YOU BASTARD!!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!!! LET ME GO!!!" Caramel is still rolling on the deck, old Hiroka grabs Kent's shirt. "Kent, it's alright. I'll be fine. Just do what you need to do." His rage subsides. Hiroka gets to her feet. "Kent I need something to walk on." He extends his free hand and a metal cane pops out. She grabs ahold of it and leans on top. "Thank you." She almost cracked a smile. Kent looks at everyone. "We all know why we're here. To talk about Chrono....I have only one plan..... We find him, and kick his ass!!" Tack raises his fist, and screams "AWESOME PLAN!" Riker, moaning, says "The plan is awful. But, if we all work together, it will work. I think." Brog, holds his sword, and cleans it with a rag. "Let's kill some pirate scum... My pirate scum allies." Kent turns back, "Who're you calling Scum?!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Gear Pirates Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc